moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Forges One Flame Act
Two Forges One Flame Act An act to increase overall productivity and industrial growth while reducing trade congestion so as to provide logistical advantage by the staggering of transport across the whole day-night cycle from Stormwind to Ironforge. AUTHORS: Lord Hulfrim Ironblood, Baron of Amberhearth SPONSORS: Thane Drarin Thundersteel, Thane of Dron Modan; Thane Magimund Warcown, Thane of Zhar’Nagrund BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the House of Nobles, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1) Definitions # In this act, a “cycle” or “shift” shall be defined as a cycle of time consisting of eight hours. # In this act, the “Three-Shift Cycle” shall be defined as the collection of the first, second and third cycle. # In this act, the “first shift” shall be defined as the hours from 6AM-2PM, and shall be shortened in abbreviation to FS # In this act, the “second shift” shall be defined as the hours from 2PM-10PM, and shall be shortened in abbreviation to SS # In this act, the “third shift” shall be defined as the hours from 10PM-6AM, and shall be shortened in abbreviation to TS # In this act, a “permit” will be defined as a writ of identification that will grant the owner or their corporation the authority to perform operations at the specified shift and times. # In this act, a “day” shall be defined as either a span of twenty-four hours, or a span of the first, second, and third cycle 2) On Timekeeping # In addition to the 12-hour AM/PM cycles, the City of Stormwind shall recognize and adopt the usage of the Three-Shift Cycle in all quarters of the city, save for the Cathedral Square and Lion’s Rest. # Measures for keeping accurate coordination of cycles shall be implemented in the form of steam whistles, which will blow to signal the end of a shift at 6AM, 2PM, and 10PM. # Forms for the licensing of businesses and occupations in Stormwind will be updated to include time slots for both the AM/PM cycle, and for the Three-Shift cycle. # Forms and writs for the trading, shipping, purchasing or ordering of goods in Stormwind will be updated to include time slots for both the AM/PM cycle, and for the three-shift cycle. 3) On Deeprun Tram Trade Improvements # The City of Stormwind, in collaboration with the City of Ironforge and Tinkertown, shall endeavor to establish a 24 hour customs office within the available offices built into the Deeprun Tram, along with establishing the necessary positions of customs officers and engineers required to allow continual and intensive usage of the Tram for industrial and economic shipping purposes. 4) On Deeprun Tram Trade Traffic # The City of Stormwind shall offer trusted corporations, factories, and operators of business the opportunity to purchase or earn through contract permits which grant them the access for their goods to be transported pre-approved through customs in the Deeprun Tram, bypassing 25% of the customs fee. #* Items of magical, alchemical or otherwise dangerous properties shall still require inspection for safe packaging and labelling, but will still be allowed pre-approval for stationing and transport within Deeprun Tram. # In addition, military goods and and products involved in military contracts of the Grand Alliance shall not be required to pay customs, and shall receive priority shipment at any time of day without extra surcharge in the Deeprun Tram. 5) Short Title and Commencement # This act shall be cited as the “Two Forges One Flame Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Law Project